Aigoo
by Linling
Summary: Twins KiHyun [REPUBLISH]


**Aigoo**

**Cast : Kibum,Kyuhyun(KiHyun are twins) ,Ahra and others**

**.**

**.**

**KiHyun are twins brothers**

**Ahra is KiHyun's Noona**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 21.00 KST

"eomma, aku mau tinggal saja dengan eomma di Eropa" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dan masih belia di line telepon rumah miliknya

"**wae? Apa adik-adikmu membuat masalah lagi Ahra-ya?" **tanya seseorang diseberang sana yang ternyata eomma yeoja itu, Ahra.

"aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap mereka eomma" rengek Ahra dengan raut minta dikasihani, yah walaupun eommanya tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"**biasanya kau bisa menangani mereka kan?" **tanya eomma lagi

"tapi aku sudah lelah eomma, setiap hari aku harus mengeluarkan tenagaku untuk melerai mereka dan setiap hari juga aku harus marah-marah,membentak bahkan berteriak, lama-lama wajahku yang yeppeo ini bisa tua sebelum waktunya, aku tidak mau eomma!" adu Ahra sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, khas seperti seorang yeoja yang lagi ngambek.

"**jangan mengeluh Ahra-ya, lakukan apa yang bisa kau perbuat untuk melerai mereka, dan kalau kau takut wajahmu menjadi tua, eomma tidak akan keberatan mengirimkan uang untuk biaya operasi plastik, bagaimana?" **tawar eomma

"eomma~" rajuk Ahra, ia semakin menekuk wajahnya

"**kau belum sepenuhnya mengenal mereka Ahra-ya, coba kau lebih perhatikan sedikit keduanya, jangan melihat mereka saat beradu pendapat, sebetulnya mereka itu tidak seperti yang selalu kau lihat" **jelas eomma

"maksud eomma apa?" tanya Ahra bingung

"**nanti kau juga akan mengerti" **jawab eomma **"sudah ya, kau butuh istirahat, jaga adik-adikmu, arasseo?" **lanjut eomma

"ne,arasseo~" jawab Ahra malas, setelah menutup gagang telpon, Ahra menunduk sehingga rambutnya menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang memang yeppeo itu hihihi

"UWAAAAAA...SADAKOOO!" pekik seseorang yang berdiri di anak tangga, tadinya dia ingin turun kelantai satu, namun dia kembali lagi naik ke atas dan lari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berteriak,eoh?!" pekik seseorang yang lain, karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan bodoh seseorang yang lari memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...! ada sadako dibawah sana..! aku melihatnya..!aku melihatnya..!" pekik namja itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamar

"Sadako? Apa itu? Apa sejenis makanan?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu

"sadako itu sejenis hantu yeoja yang berambut panjang dari jepang, aku sungguh melihatnya..!" jelas namja satunya

"jinjja? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan Kibum-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja bernama Kibum itu sedikit bergidik ngeri

"aku serius Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak lihat aku sepanik ini,eoh?" tanya Kibum balik sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang keluar di pelipisnya.

Krieeettt...

Suara pintu dibuka secara perlahan, membuat KiHyun menoleh kearah pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa, setelah beberapa saat muncul bayangan hitam dilantai dan bayangan itu perlahan-lahan mulai masuk kedalam ruangan kamar. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, keringat dingin Kibum semakin deras saja disusul keringat dingin Kyuhyun yang kini merapatkan selimutnya sebatas hidung karena saking takutnya.

Dan perlahan-lahan siempunya bayangan hitam itu menampakkan dirinya, yeoja rambut panjang yang tergerai kedepan sehingga menutupi wajahnya dengan pakaian putihnya.

"SADAKOOOOOO...!" pekik KiHyun bersamaan dan seketika Kibum langsung meloncat keranjang Kyuhyun dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga keduanya malah rebutan selimut.

"jangan makan aku..jangan makan aku..makan Kyuhyun saja, dia lebih manis daripada aku, aku ini dingin pasti tidak ada rasanya" suara Kibum terdengar bergetar karena dadanya berpacu sangat kencang.

"enak saja, aku tidak punya daging,lihat tubuhku yang kurus ini, pasti tidak akan membuatmu kenyang sadako, jadi makan saja Kibum, pipinya yang berisi itu pasti sungguh enak.." balas Kyuhyun

"Yak! Pipimu juga berisi babo! Sadako, lihatlah pipi bulat Kyuhyun, pasti kau menyukainya,bukan?" Kibum juga tak mau kalah

KiHyun terus mengeluarkan kata-kata pembelaan dan memburuk-burukkan fisik mereka sendiri agar sadako tidak memakan mereka, dan perlahan-lahan yeoja rambut panjang itu mendekati KiHyun, menepuk bahu Kibum yang terlihat karena tidak tertutupi selimut.

"KYAAAAA...! ampun sadakooo! Kenapa kau menyentuhku?!" pekik Kibum ketakutan

"makan saja Kibum sadako, dia lebih enak..!" pekik Kyuhyun merasa menang padahal dia sama sekali tidak melihat Kibum disentuh oleh yeoja itu.

"Ya. Adik-adik babo! Keluar dari selimut bau itu" ucap Ahra normal

KiHyun saling tatap, seketika mereka membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala mereka

"Noona?" ucap KiHyun bersamaan

"mana sadakonya? Apa noona yang mengusirnya?" tanya Kibum polos

PLETAK!

"Yak! Appo! Kenapa menjitak kepalaku?" protes Kibum yang mendapat jitakan dari Ahra

"enak saja mengatai aku yang yeppeo ini sadako!" jawab Ahra ketus

"hehe" Kibum cuma nyengir babo

PLETAK!

"Yak! Kenapa aku juga dijitak? Aku tidak berkata apapun dari tadi,noona!" protes Kyuhyun yang kini mendapat giliran jitakan dari Ahra.

"karena kau sudah ikut-ikutan bocah ini percaya ada sadako, mana ada sadako di dunia ini?" jawab Ahra enteng sambil menggulung gulung ujung rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk, gaya yeoja cantik gitu.

Krusuk..Krusuk..

Suara aneh tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat Ahra,Kibum,Kyuhyun saling tatap dan melempar tatapan tanya 'apa itu?'

Krusukk..Krusukk..Krusukk.. suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi

"jangan-jangan-" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung dan saling tatap dengan Kibum

"SADAKOOOO...!" pekik KiHyun bersamaan dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik selimut mereka

"Aaaaaaaa...!" Ahra juga memekik dan ikut loncat ke ranjang KiHyun

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"huwek..huwek.." terdengar suara seseorang dikamar mandi milik KiHyun, spertinya orang itu sedang muntah-muntah

"Ahra noona? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terbangun karena mendengar suara asing dikamar mandinya

"huwek..huwek..huwek.." Ahra tidak menjawab karena perutnya sangat mual, Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat noonanya menderita (?) segera mengurut tengkuk Ahra agar memudahkan noonanya mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"apa yang terjadi Kyu?" tanya Kibum diambang pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar disana dengan mata yang setengah terpejam

"molla, noona muntah-muntah" jawab Kyuhyun masih mengurut tengkuk Ahra

"muntah-muntah? Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kibum yang hanya dijawab Kyuhyun dengan menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan Ahra

"Noona?!" pekik Kibum tiba-tiba dan matanya membelalak. Ahra dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu noona? Katakan? Katakan padaku?" ucap Kibum histeris dan menyambar Ahra lalu memegangi kedua bahunya.

"ap-apa maksudmu, bocah?" tanya Ahra bingung sambil mengusap mulutnya

"siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini padamu? Ooh, secepat ini kah aku akan menjadi seorang paman? Bahkan aku terlalu cute untuk dipanggil ahjussi, itu sangat terdengar tua" ucap Kibum yang mengelus perut datar Ahra

PLETAK!

"Aw! Noona kenapa selalu menjitakku? Memang benar ya jika orang hamil itu sensitif?" tanya Kibum mengusap kepalanya

"apa? Hamil? Siapa yang hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"tentu saja Ahra noona yang hamil, tidak mungkin aku Kyu!" jawab Kibum ngawur

PLETAK!

"Aisshh! Sekarang apalagi? Tanganmu itu akan terasa gatal atau bagaimana jika tidak menjitakku,eoh?!" protes Kibum

"noona, apa benar yang dikatakan Kibum jelek itu? Apa kau benar-benar hamil?" tanya Kyuhyun polos lagi.

"aku tidak jelek!" protes Kibum

"apa kalian gila, jika aku hamil, kalian lah yang menghamiliku karena aku tidur dengan kalian, dua namja bodoh dan menyebalkan!" jawab Ahra kesal

"Mwo?" pekik KiHyun

"jadi, aku sudah menjadi appa dari anak noona ku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi

"apa kau bodoh? Aku saja tidak yakin kau mengerti cara melakukan 'itu' karena yang kau tahu hanya membaca komik-komik sialan itu, jadi mana mungkin aku hamil, apalagi dengan kau dan kau!" tunjuk Ahra bergantian

"tapi noona muntah-muntah, dan setahuku jika seorang wanita muntah-muntah saat bangun tidur dipagi hari itu tandanya mereka hamil kan?" tanya Kibum mencoba menjelaskan

"darimana kau dapat ilmu seperti itu?" tanya Ahra sadis

"dari drama-drama yang pernah ku tonton" jawab Kibum polos

Ahra memutar bola matanya malas "berhenti mengikuti drama bodoh itu, dan jangan menuduhku hamil" tegas Ahra dengan tatapan mematikannya

"tap-tapi kau muntah noona" ucap Kibum gugup

"Aigoo" desah Ahra "aku muntah karena tidak tahan dengan bau selimut kalian itu, sudah sejak kapan selimut itu tidak kau cuci,huh? Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kalian tidur nyenyak dengan selimut bau macam kalian punya" Ahra bergidik jijik dan melengang pergi begitu saja.

Karena suara aneh yang mereka kira itu sadako semalam tadi, Ahra pun tidur bersama KiHyun karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

Hari lainnya, disekolah Kyuhyun

"Kyu-ah, nanti aku main kerumahmu ya?" tanya seorang teman Kyuhyun disekolah, namanya Donghae

"jangan, noona ku itu galak, nanti kau malah dimarahi" jawab Kyuhyun

"ala, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku penasaran segalak apa sih noonamu itu" Donghae terus berusaha

"kubilang jangan ya jangan, kau ini ngeyel sekali" jawab Kyuhyun tidak suka

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilan seseorang menginterupsi perbincangan HaeKyu, orang itu berdiri di gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun bersama seorang namja lain.

"noona?" gumam Kyuhyun, Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun

"itu noonamu? Jeongmal yeppeo,eoh? Dia terlihat tidak galak Kyu, aah kau bohong,eoh?" tuduh Donghae

"..." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia sibuk memasukkan buku dan koleksi komiknya yang berceceran di kursi tempat biasa dia menunggu jemputan disekolah.

"Ck! Ck! Ck! Ck! Ck!" decak heran Kibum, namja yang berdiri bersama Ahra di gerbang itu melihat Kyuhyun yang memungut satu-persatu komiknya dan itu membuat lama.

"kau kenapa Bum-ah?" tanya Ahra

"kapan anak itu berubah noona? Seceroboh itukah dia? Tasnya penuh dengan komik-komik jelek itu dan bahkan dia hampir tidak pernah membawa buku catatan" Kibum geleng-geleng heran.

"Cih, kau berani berkomentar seperti itu apa kau tidak sadar,eoh? Kau juga suka meminjam komik miliknya kan?" tuduh Ahra yang memang benar itu.

"tapi aku kan hanya meminjam satu" balas Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

"alasan, kau kira aku tidak tahu diam-diam kau menyembunyikan komik Kyuhyun dibalik tasmu ?" tuduh Ahra lagi (maksudnya dibalik tas itu, komiknya dimasukin kedalam tas tempat buat naruh laptop itu lho, hehe)

"kau membongkar isi tas ku tanpa izin,eoh?" tuduh Kibum balik sambil memberi tatapan kesal

"siapa suruh kau tidak menjadwal buku pelajaranmu sendiri, kajja Kyu kita pulang, kau pasti lapar kan?" ajak Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan sudah dekat dengan mereka. Sedangkan Kibum mendengus kesal

Diperjalanan..

"noona, kapan kau akan berhenti menjemput kami?" tanya Kibum yang berjalan sejajar dengan Kyuhyun dan Ahra dibelakang mereka

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ahra balik dengan nada cantik angkuhnya

"Ck! Kami ini sudah besar noona, 17 tahun dan kami sudah bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri, berhentilah memperlakukan kami seolah-olah kami ini adik kecilmu yang masih SD" jawab Kibum sedikit kesal

"apa? Menjaga diri sendiri? Bahkan kau belum bisa melompati batu kerikil didepanmu, dua minggu lalu kau pulang dengan lutut yang lecet dan Kyuhyun yang telapak tangannya kemasukan kerikil-kerikil, apa itu sudah bisa dibilang mampu menjaga diri sendiri,eoh?" semprot Ahra mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu yang kedua adiknya pulang dengan kondisi yang tidak baik, dan itu membuatnya menyesal menuruti kemauan Kibum untuk tidak usah menjemput dia dan Kyuhyun, kini Ahra tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang dan tidak akan pernah absen untuk mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun dan Kibum pulang.

"apa Ahra noona tidak tidak lelah menjemput kami setiap hari?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"lelah atau tidak akan noona lakukan" Ahra sebenarnya sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya walaupun ia selalu memarahi/menjitak/menjewer dll mereka.

"hanya saja yang jadi kendala itu sekolahmu dan Kibum berbeda, jadinya noona harus berjalan dua kali lipat untuk ini, hhhh" jawab Ahra

"dan aku juga yang kena getahnya, harus ikut menjemputmu dan pasti harus menunggumu memungut komik yang tercecer dimana-mana, haah itu lama" sahut Kibum, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh tidak ikut noona menjemputku" balas Kyuhyun

"benarkah itu noona?" tanya Kibum antusias

"tentu saja tidak, pokoknya kalian harus selalu bersama kemanapun kalian pergi. Sebenarnya noona pernah berfikir agar Kyuhyun yang menghampirimu sepulang sekolah" jelas Ahra

"yasudah, kalau begitu mulai besok Kyuhyun kesekolahku saja spulang sekolah" sahut Kibum berbinar

PLETAK!

"Aw!" Kibum mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas dijitak Ahra

"tidak akan ku ijinkan, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikmu yang teramat polos ini berjalan sendirian menuju sekolahmu, nanti kalau ada orang jahat dan dia dirayu terus diculik bagaimana?" jelas Ahra

"ish! Jadilah namja yang tidak polos Kyu..!" protes Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan kesal, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat selempang ranselnya.

"dan aku heran, kenapa kalian terlahir berbeda karakter seperti ini? Kibum yang sukanya protes dan Kyuhyun yang polos. Aigoo, eomma makan apa sewaktu hamil kalian dulu?" Ahra memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut

"Henry-ah..!" panggil Kibum tiba-tiba saat melihat seorang namja imut,mempunyai pipi berisi bak kue mochi.

"Kibum?" gumam Henry

"kau tidak membalas pesanku, eoh?" tanya Kibum antusias setelah sebelumnya menghampiri Henry

"mianhae Kibum-ah, aku tadi sedang pelajaran seni musik, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ponselku bergetar" jawab Henry dan diakhiri dengan senyuman cutenya.

"aah kau ini, jadi bagaimana? hari minggu bisa kan?" tanya Kibum

"ne, tentu saja" jawab Henry mengangguk pasti. Kibum tersenyum

PLETAK!

"noona...!" geram Kibum yang sudah hafal siapa pelaku penjitakan kepanya

"berani-beraninya kau memainkan ponsel saat jam pelajaran?" omel Ahra yang tidak kenal sikon itu

"tadi kelasku sedang jam kosong!" bela Kibum yang ngotot

"kau bisa menggunakan waktu itu untuk belajar sendiri, dasar anak bandel!" marah Ahra "dan, kalian janjian mau kemana hari minggu besok?" tanya Ahra masih dengan nada tingginya.

"kami ingin keluar noona, biasa urusan anak muda" jawab Henry menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kyuhyun juga harus ikut" telak Ahra yang tidak ingin dibantah

"Mwo? Aisshh,, kenapa anak ini harus ikut sih? Nanti dia hanya akan merepotkan saja noona!" rajuk Kibum dengan raut kesal tapi imut

"apa kau mau noona saja yang ikut?" tawar atau ancam Ahra

"Ck! Aissh, arasseo arasseo, kau boleh ikut, tapi awas, sekali kau merepotkanku, kutinggalkan kau disana, arrachi?!" ucap Kibum mengintimidasi

"berani kau lakukan itu?" Ahra memberi kode akan menyembelih Kibum jika Kibum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"ish!" Kibum menghentakkan kakinya kesal

Setelah berpamitan dengan Henry, ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya

"jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu, tadi noona sudah bilang kan, kau dan Kyuhyun kemana-mana harus bersama" jelas Ahra mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kibum yang wajahnya masih terlihat masam.

"hmm" gumaman Kibum sebagai jawaban

"oh iya, tumben noona mengijinkan kami keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mengeluarkan kata-katanya

"karena noona juga akan pergi keluar, kau tahu, akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan teman sms noona yang tampan setelah sebelumya kami belum pernah bertemu dan kami sudah janjian untuk bertemu" jawab Ahra kegirangan dan menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"tampan? Bagaimana noona bisa tahu? Katanya belum pernah ketemu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"noona tahu lewat akun SNSnya, dia sungguh tampan" jawab Ahra lagi

"kalau nanti ketipu baru tahu rasa" ejek Kibum tiba-tiba

"Yak!" Ahra hendak menjitak Kibum, namun Kibum berhasil menghindar.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, sejak pagi tadi, Ahra sudah sibuk dikamarnya sendiri, memilih-milih baju yang cocok untuknya, dia ingin terlihat sempurna saat bertemu teman smsnya.

Sedangkan Kibum, dia menunggu Kyuhyun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ahra

"kita hanya akan pergi keluar jalan-jalan Kyu, bukannya mendatangi pesta penikahan, kenapa kau lama sekali memilih baju, eoh?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"aku bingung harus memakai baju apa, aku belum pernah jalan-jalan keluar sebelumnya, biasanya Ahra noona yang akan memilihkan baju untukku" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"kau sudah besar Kyu, harusnya kau sudah bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri sudah kau pakai baju yang ini saja" ucap Kibum menyodorkan baju Kyuhyun yang dia pilihkan.

"kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu

"sudah pakai saja, kita sudah terlambat" jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun segera memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kibum memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya Kibum meraih poni Kyuhyun dan menaikkannya keatas sehingga dahi Kyuhyun terpampang, Kyuhyun mengerjap polos menatap mata Kibum yang sibuk menata rambutnya, jarak keduanya hanya beberapa senti. Kibum yang curiga karena Kyuhyun hanya diam sajapun menatap Kyuhyun dan mata mereka kini bertemu. Kibum mengernyit bingung

"saranghae~" ucap Kyuhyun mendayu dan tiba-tiba itu.

Seketika Kibum meloncat mundur karena kaget

"M-mwo?" tanya Kibum gugup, ia kaget dengan penuturan kembarannya itu.

"kau tidak menjawabku,eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang rautnya berubah sedih.

"ap-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Kibum frustasi.

"aku memang sudah tergila-gila padamu" jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"hiih, kau tidak waras Kyu!" Kibum bergidik dan berlari keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pintu kamar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kenapa responnya malah seperti ini? aku kan sedang mempraktekkan adegan dikomik yang kubaca semalam, orang yang ditembak disaat yang tiba-tiba pasti akan tersipu malu dan pipinya akan merona merah, tapi kenapa Kibum malah mengataiku tidak waras? Aiissh, padahal Kibum sedang kugunakan sebagai kelinci percobaanku, aku kan ingin menembak yeoja yang sudah lama kusukai" monolog Kyuhyun yang bingung, lalu setelahnya dia menyusul Kibum.

Disisi lain...

"Ahra noona sudah pergi, gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kyuhyun sudah gila!" Kibum frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya yang tadi sudah rapi.

"Kibum-ah, kajja kita pergi, Henry pasti sudah menunggu" Kyuhyun menegur Kibum yang terlihat kacau dengan menepuk bahunya.

"Oi..!" pekik Kibum "jangan menyentuhku, hush..hush,, jangan dekat-dekat" Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun

"kau kenapa Kibum-ah? kau takut padaku,eoh? Hei, aku bukan sadako yang kau takuti itu" ucap Kyuhyun

"bahkan kau jauh lebih mengerikan dari sadako" jawab Kibum semakin berjalan mundur karena Kyuhyun mengikutinya didepannya seolah-olah ingin mengunci pergerakan Kibum "berhenti disana Kyu" pekik Kibum

"wae? Kau benar-benar takut padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun polos dan tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"kubilang berhenti..!" teriakan Kibum sukses membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bum-ah, awas hat-hati, perhatikan belakangmu" ingat Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum sudah dekat dengan bibir tangga makannya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, pasalnya jika satu langkah lagi Kibum melangkah dia akan jatuh ke tangga.

"hooh" Kibum menghela nafas gugup setelah melihat belakangnya "sejak kapan kau berubah tidak normal,huh?" tanya Kibum

"tidak normal? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"jangan bodoh, dibalik wajah polosmu ternyata kau begitu mengerikan, bahkan saudara kembarmu sendiri kau cintai" jelas Kibum marah

"cintai? Ahra noona mengajarkan kita untuk saling mencintai,menyayangi dan melindungi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"tapi kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan itu terdengar seperti kau ingin menjadikanku namjachingumu!" jawab Kibum memekik

"aku memang sedang menyatakan cinta tadi" balas Kyuhyun polos

"dan kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Kibum dan diangguki saja oleh Kyuhyun

"Aigoo, sejak kapan?" tanya Kibum bergidik ngeri

"sejak kita lahir mungkin, ah aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun "Ck! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas kita ini saudara dan harus saling menyayangi, meski kadang kau menyebalkan, memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan,eoh?" lanjut Kyuhyun. Kibum berfikir, ia bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"hhhh, aku tadi sedang latihan untuk menembak yeoja, hehe mian kau kujadikan kelinci percobaan" Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"menembak yeoja? Nugunde?" tanya Kibum

"itu masih rahasia, eum, sekarang kau sudah tidak takut padaku lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"kau tahu aku hampir gila dengan ucapanmu tadi, bisa-bisanya kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan tiba-tiba dan itu denganku, kalau dengan Ahra noona mungkin lebih terkesan agak baik karena dia yeoja, sedangkan aku?" rutuk Kibum kesal tapi dia merangkul pundak Kyuhyun

"hehe, aku takut Ahra noona marah karena aku sudah berani menyukai yeoja, kau jangan bilang-bilang ne?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"arasseo, kau juga jangan bilang-bilang, sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama menyukai seorang yeoja, dia kakak kelasku" jawab Kibum

"jinjja? Kau menyukai noona-noona?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya karena selera Kibum yang, err... hehehe

"memangnya apa yang salah? Kalau kau? Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Kibum lantang

"eumm, dia adik kelasku" jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Mwo? Adik kelas? Mau-maunya kau berpacaran dengan anak kecil" ejek Kibum

"memangnya kenapa? Dia imut tau" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"arasseo arasseo, kajja kita berangkat, pasti mochi itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus" ajak Kibum yang berjalan masih dengan merangkul Kyuhyun

"kepiting rebus? Boleh aku memakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tentu saja, kau boleh menghabiskannya, tapi rasanya pasti aneh" jawab Kibum

"memangnya rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"kepiting rebus rasa kue mochi" jawab Kibum asal

"hahahahaha" tawa KiHyun dan hilang bersamaan keduanya keluar dari pintu utama.

"Aigoo, jeongmal kyeopta ne" ucap Ahra yang ternyata belum pergi,dari tadi dia menguping dibalik pintu kamar mandi karena penasaran, dia gemas melihat adik kembarnya yang akrab dan itu terlihat sangat imut bagi Ahra, karena sejak dia tahu akan punya adik kembar, dia sudah sangat kegirangan, dia berkhayal adiknya itu 2 anak kembar yang mirip dan lucu-lucu jika memakai sesuatu yang sama, makannya sejak kecil Ahra lah yang selalu menentukan adik-adiknya harus memakai apa dan itu harus sama.

Setelahnya Ahra bergegas pergi karena dia hampir terlambat ketemuannya hehe

.

.

.

Di mall, tempat Kibum,Kyuhyun dan Henry berada...

"Kyu, kau mau yang mana? Daritadi kau diam saja" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun diam saja dan hanya mengikuti kemanapun Kibum dan Henry pergi atau main di timezone.

"ani" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, dia menoleh kearah lain dan detik berikutnya dia mengerjap tidak percaya dan bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kibum yang penasaranpun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kibum menyipitkan matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari objek yang sama dengan Kyuhyun namun belum menemukan.

"dress pink,bando kelinci" Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata itu, Kibum pun mencari objek yang ciri-cirinya seperti yang digumamkan Kyuhyun dan Bingo! Kibum menemukannya, terlihat seorang yeoja imut sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di mall itu mengenakan dress pink selutut dan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci membuatnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat sangat imut, ia terlihat sendiri.

"apa itu si adik kelas?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun, oh kebetulan Henry sedang membeli snack untuk mereka.

"eum" jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengangguk

Lama Kyuhyun memperhatikan yeoja itu membuat Kibum gelisah karena Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"kalau kau diam saja disini apakah dia akan membalas cintamu,eoh?" tanya Kibum malas "cepat katakan kau mencintainya" lanjutnya.

"kau kira aku sedang apa,eoh? Aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanian tau" jawab Kyuhyun, dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya "hwaiting!" ucapnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, baru satu langkah Kyuhyun beranjak, ia berhenti lagi, Kibum membelalakkan matanya kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun juga yeoja itu bergantian.

"igeo jinjja?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo?" Kibum mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang kembali tak bergerak.

"ini sungguhan?" Kyuhyun syok melihat yeoja itu sudah punya namjachingu, karena ketika Kyuhyun hendak menghampiri yeoja, tiba-tiba ada namja lain yang merangkul mesra yeoja dan mencium keningnya.

"bersabarlah Kyu, aku turut prihatin" ucap Kibum dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, sejujurnya dia ingin tertawa sepuas-puasnya namun dia tahu sekarang ada dimana jadi dia hanya menahannya.

"bawa aku pergi Bum" ucap Kyuhyun, ia terlihat tidak baik

"ne, arasseo" Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun berbalik menjauhi tempat itu, baru lima langkah mereka melangkah, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"wae geurae?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia fokus menatap kedepan, dilihatnya sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik menyuapkan eskrim satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kibum.

"kakak kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya mengangguk

"bawa aku pergi Kyu" lanjut Kibum yang kini gantian lemas, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang, entah mereka tidak peduli dengan Henry. Keduanya sedang patah hati dan galau

"ya, kemana mereka?" Henry celingukan mencari Kibum dan Kyuhyun

"apa kau sedang kesulitan?" seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Henry

"ah" henry berbalik "aku kehilangan teman-temanku, sedangkan aku sudah membawakan banyak makanan untuk mereka" jawabnya jujur pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya

"eumm, aku bisa membantu menghabiskannya jika kau tidak keberatan" ucap seorang namja yang entah itu siapa dengan senyuman childishnya.

"wah, itu ide yang bagus, kajja kajja kita cari tempat untuk memakan ini, nah kau bisa membawa yang ini" jawab Henry antusias dan menyodorkan beberapa snacknya pada namja itu.

Mereka pun memilih bioskop untuk menghabiskan snack mereka...

"oh iya namaku Henry" ucap Henry

"aku Donghae" jawab namja itu dan keduanya pun memakan snack itu sambil menikmati film yang sedang diputar.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai rumah, mereka duduk disofa panjang ruang tengah, mood mereka lagi galau, keduanya sama-sama menaruh kedua telapak tangan di dagu dan menekuk wajahnya...

BRAK...!

Suara pintu yang dibanting pun tidak mengubah posisi keduanya

"Huwaaaaaaa..." teriakan siapa lagi kalau bukan noona KiHyun? Setelah membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya, dia berteriak dan langsung nyelonong duduk diantara KiHyun lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Ahra membuka wajahnya karena tidak merasakan respon dari kedua nemdongsaengnya

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Ahra

"patah hati" jawab KiHyun bersamaan

"dengan?" tanya Ahra lagi

"yeoja yang kami sukai sudah punya namjachingu" jawab KiHyun bersamaan lagi

"hhhhh,,,, makanya jangan asal menyukai orang sebelum kau benar-benar mengenalnya" nasehat Ahra

"ne" jawab keduanya

Ahra menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa kemudian memejamkan mata

"noona sendiri kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kau terlihat tidak baik" sambung Kibum

"aku ditipu, ternyata namja teman smsan noona setiap malam itu adalah ahjussi-ahjussi dan foto-foto yang diunggahnya di akun SNS itu bukan foto aslinya, huweeeee..." racau Ahra memukul-mukul bantal sofa karena kesal

"makanya jangan asal menyukai orang sebelum kau benar-benar mengenalnya" KiHyun membalikkan nasehat Ahra dan seketika raungan Ahra berhenti.

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

**SELESAI**

Eotteohkae? Hehe, memang semua ff saya itu ga ada point-point pentingnya karena saya membuat ini hanya untuk seru-seruan.

Terimakasih dan Bye-Bye^^

NB:Fanfic yang sudah ketiga kalinya saya publish hahahaha... ada yang bosen? Maafkan saya kkkk


End file.
